1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to refuse bins and is particularly applicable to bins for siting in public positions such as pavements, car-parks and other similar open spaces to receive litter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.K. Patent Specification No. 239021 discloses a refuse bin haing a base above which is a removably supported bin body having a side opening door for a disinfectant holder and also a top lid for closing the body. Refuse is placed direct in the bin body.
U.K. Patent Specification discloses a refuse or litter bin having an inner refuse holder and an outer body which hinges open about a vertical axis to enable the holder to be removed for emptying.